


A White Wedding

by RainbowFlavoredStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowFlavoredStars/pseuds/RainbowFlavoredStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like the perfect wedding and all seems to go well. Jane looking like an angel, Roxy smiling at her, Jake waiting to take his bride. The only one who doesn't seem happy is Dirk, but he must be on the inside... Right?<br/>*TRIGGER WARNING*<br/>Suicide, self harm, death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! Sorry that I don't have everything up yet! Will update ASAP!

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
It was a quiet peaceful day. It was the perfect day for a wedding. No matter the size of the ceremony or the setting in which it took place, it was bound to be beautiful.  
The sun shone just right so you could see the pure white of her dress. She was breath-taking in the gown especially with her dark hair framing her face just perfectly. Jane Crocker trembled a bit as she walked towards her groom. She knew soon in just a few moments her name would become Jane English.  
Jake English stood by the pastor watching Jane walk towards him with the bouquet of roses clutched tightly in her hands. He had been waiting so long for this moment, to take her as his wife and finally settle down.  
Roxy Lolande stood by as Jane’s maid of honor, watching her best friend walk in her gown. Jane and Roxy shared a smile before she reached her destination right next to Jake. Dirk Strider stood right by Jake with his glasses on, even though Jake had begged him to not wear them on that day.  
“You look gorgeous, Janey,” Roxy whispered to her quickly before the pastor began to speak. Jane’s cheeks became a soft pink as she smiled at her best friend again as a thank you.  
Jane could barely pay attention to what the pastor was saying. All she could think about was Jake and how all her dreams were finally coming true. She would be able to live a normal life with the man of her dreams, then maybe they’d have two or three kids, and live in an old, traditional home. She’d teach their children to bake and it would be a quaint life as they grew old together.  
Suddenly her train of thought came to a crash as she heard her name whispered.  
“Jane? Are you okay?” Jake whispered to her, “I mean, this is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘I do’”. Jane looked at the pastor, who was giving her a questioning look. “I do! Of course, I do!” Jane exclaimed.  
“Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” the pastor said smiling at Jane and Jake. It took no longer than a second for Jake to snatch up Jane and kiss her as if it were their first time again.  
“Well, I guess you two should off on your way then to make things official, if you know what I mean,” Roxy said as she winked at Jane and Jake. Jake laughed and started taking Jane to the limo. As they left, Jane could see out of the corner of her eye Roxy pulling Dirk into a tight embrace.


End file.
